1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly, to a firearm enhanced trigger control connector.
2. Other Related Applications.
The present application is a continuation/divisional application filed under 37 CFR 1.53(b) of pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/737,011, filed on Jan. 9, 2013 by its sole Inventor and Applicant Arthur Viani, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The present application is therefore filed to continue protection after the Restriction/Election Requirement of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/737,011. Applicant claims the benefit of prior nonprovisional application under 35 U.S.C. 121 or 365(c).
3. Description of the Related Art
Firearms are mostly utilized by law enforcement, sport enthusiasts, and private owners for target and game. While participating in sport or especially during moments of self defense, it is desirable to discharge the firearm with minimal trigger travel distance and obstructions to allow for quick firing and rapid succession. In addition to rapid firing, precision shooting is an aim that is strived for.
In most semi-automatic firearms that have an enclosed striker assembly, as the trigger is pulled, the trigger bar slidably travels generally in a rearward and downward direction establishing undesired trigger pull excess travel. In addition, as the trigger bar slidably travels generally in the rearward and downward direction, it makes contact with a lip designed to contain the trigger bar. The lip, being an obstruction, causes a user to exert a second force to overcome the obstruction after exerting an initial force to pull the trigger. Thus, resulting in a reduction of accuracy and precision when firing.
There are no similar enhanced trigger control connectors to the best of applicant's knowledge that are built-in the firearms to prevent undesired trigger pull excess travel while minimizing trigger bar obstruction.